Hetalia: Borderline Obsession
by Bai-Marionette
Summary: Highschool-Horror!AU: Feliciano would do anything to get Ludwig, the cute German's attention. He meant anything; he had already planned out how he would do away with the obstacles standing in his way. Snapped!Italy. Warning: Later M-warning for usage of gore, violence and smut.
1. Here's My Number, Call Me Crazy

**Borderline Obsession**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Highschool!AU: Feliciano would do anything to get Ludwig, the cute German's attention. He meant anything; he had already planned out how he would do away with the obstacles standing in his way. Snapped!Italy

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

**.:Prologue:.**

_Here's my Number, Call Me Crazy_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"We could have had it all, Luddy," I said, with a slight sigh as I pushed myself off the wall, and began to handle the small Beretta in my hands. He had pushed me to my limit. I had drawn the line, and this pastrami had stupidly crossed it. It was a shame, he was hot. I had to kill someone with a pretty face for once.

Ludwig thrashed wildly and vainly in the ropes keeping him to the strong water pipe in my basement. Then, he shouted something behind his gag, his beautiful ice blue eyes full of horror, and pale skin flushing in anger. He was probably still pissed about being kidnapped.

What can I say? I have a talent for getting what I want. If I had to take someone from their house, and bring them to mine to do it, then fine. So long, as I get my way, I'm fine with any of the circumstances.

I smiled at him, as I raised my arm, and took aim, "We could have had so many happy days, together, Ludwig." My eyes suddenly narrowed, bright and deceitfully joyful amber eyes now flashing a dangerous dark gold in anger. I was all ready to shoot, as I shouted, "Why did you have to go cheat on me, you wurst-eating_ figlio di una cagna_?"

My finger met the trigger—

* * *

Wait, now wait, I know what you're probably thinking. What's a totally cute muffin like me, doing with a Beretta, and what am I doing about to shoot a total German blonde hottie? Well, stop thinking and shut the Hell up, so I can tell you. Damn, give an Italian some breathing space. Back up.

You're probably wondering who I am, and like I said earlier, stop thinking. You're going to hurt yourself. I'm going to tell you everything, from the beginning. So shut up, and listen, because I'm only going to do this once. It's kind of a long-ish story, and I probably don't have long to tell you the whole shit-fest anyways.

My name is Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, although most people don't know my middle name; just call me "Feli". Everyone else does, I can't remember when exactly it happened, but somewhere along the line in my life; but it did. So let's just accept it, and get on with this totally awesome (not) story of how I managed to gain and nearly lose my second love. My first love is pasta, if you say anything about it; I'll hang by your freaking neck in your front lawn.

Here goes!

* * *

It all started back in my sophomore year of high school. Or more specifically, it all started, when I was holding my breath, behind the lockers, chest starting to hurt from how long I had been forgoing to breathe. My tongue was being bitten down on in a poor attempt to keep from making any sort of embarrassing sounds or noises. But it was kind of a waste of effort, really.

But to think of how much effort I had put into this. I had forgone my glasses, these really dorky ones that took about half my face, to look cuter. Sure, I would be squinting all day, and I would have the starting of a massive migraine from doing it so long, but it would be worth it.

I had even dressed up, today! My dark grey undershirt was nice and clean, and the dark red sweater over it was hanging open half-buttoned. My jeans didn't have any pasta sauce on them, and I had even managed to sneak a pair of my fratello's black boots. Even if the heels would be the death of me, when the school day was over, and it was time to walk for home.

Ugh, the things you do for love…

"Like, dude!" My eyes snapped open, and I saw my friend, Feliks. I had met Feliks when I was little, like really little, around kindergarten, but not yet there. He had been one of the nicer kids to me, while everyone else was either trying to dissect my mouth for what my accent was, or bullying me because I looked like a little girl. I was so glad when I hit puberty; I felt a step higher than what's-his-face, JB.

Today, the blonde had thought to be decent. By decent, I meant he wasn't coming into school in some kind of full-on girly skirt. No, today, he had just chosen a pair of bright green slim-fitting jeans and a yellow top that hung off one shoulder and draped over his other arm. He hadn't given up on his heels though; the green strapped island wedges looked good on him though. I saw he had painted his toes yellow this week.

His red bead bangles clacked in my ears, and I saw that the blonde was waving his hand in my face, green eyes matching his smirk which was laced with mirth. "Like seriously, if all you're going to do is look after his ass behind the lockers, then why did you bother to drag me with you?"

It took me a minute to understand what he was saying, and then my face flushed. "Salami, you're right," I swore, yes I swear in Italian food. Only in public though, and trust me, I swear a lot. Would you believe how many times I say pasta?

I sighed, and felt myself thump against the lockers. Feliks blinked, and then swore himself as he immediately hid from sight. I watched him leave, about to be pissed, when I heard the voices stop behind us.

"Feliciano, is that you?" My heart stopped, like just stopped. I thought I could feel it stop. I tried to breathe, and found I couldn't. So, I just slapped a smile on my face, turned on the Italian charm my family says I have, and beamed around the lockers. "Ve~" I began, and nothing else came out.

I wanted to slap myself right then. I mean, come on? Ve? Ve! That's it? That's all I could come up with? Did I ever mention how much I absolutely hate it when the only thing that comes out of my mouth is "ve"? I haven't? Well then, now you know.

But luckily for me, Ludwig – in case, you don't know, which you should have, he was the star player on my school's soccer team, and one of the best players on the football team. He was recorded down in my student journal as one of the highest ranking students, only slightly behind the Asian kids.

He was a walking god in the hallways, catching everyone's eyes and keeping them, with his pale blonde hair he liked to slick back with gel, and calculating ice blue eyes. He was a bit pale, but Hell, I didn't care.

Anyways, to my great joy, he had been ensnared with the infamous Italian charm. He made his way to me, and I felt like my chest was going to burst open— which would not be good, considering that I had just bought this new shirt over the weekend, and Ludwig would most likely freak out if all of my blood and organs just went splat onto the floor.

Yeah…probably not, pasta, he was talking! He was talking to me! Wait...he was talking to me? Pasta! I hadn't even heard! Pa_-sta_!

"…And I was wondering if I could have your number so we could do the assignment, later tonight." I blinked, face coloring and shaming any tomato my fratello could ever dream of eating. I was mentally going over lines in my head.

_I was wondering if I could have your number too, do I could call if I ever wanted to hear your voice…Does this particular assignment include mouths meeting and tongue connecting? If so, then science is now my favorite subject? Will there be a test on this assignment, if so, I promise to make the grade count~_

Wait, I thought, back in reality. He wants my number. _Go,_ I told myself, _go, and give him the effing salami number!_ "Ve, um, sure," I was mentally reprimanding myself as I tried to write down my number was neatly as I could on the piece of paper Ludwig offered. I tried to smile, even though I was mentally jumping for joy. Ludwig had my number. He was going to call me.

Ludwig was going to call me. He was going to call me. Ludwig Beilschmidt and me…Ludwig-Beilschmidt-was-going-to-call-me… Holy pasta and pastrami, this is the best day of my life!

"Is it alright if we go to my house, first?" Ludwig interrupted my mental fan-girl moment, and then I found myself pausing to answer. Why the pause? Well, I was having an inner heart attack, and I thought if I said anything right then, then all Ludwig was going to hear would be picking me off the ground for a seizure or some sort of pasta like that…

"Ve," I suddenly spoke up, and I saw Ludwig raised a brow. I continued, "Ve, s-sure, that's fine. I'm sure with your help; this project is going to be done in a snap!" Oh my pasta-loving God, why the Hell had I said that? Oh my God, why? No, he's going to think I'm an idiot, or get the impression I never do any work!

Which is totally untrue, I always did well in school. Not that I wanted Ludwig to notice me when the highest ranked students took pictures every reporting period, never… Okay, maybe sometimes…

I smiled, trying to stop the situation from becoming awkward, and made to turn away. Do what Feliks told you, I mentally reprimanded myself. Go and walk away, don't let him catch on. Keep walking, yeah, just like that…wait, why the pasta are you giggling and moving your hips?

No, stop it, you _idiota_! Stop it, before it's too late!

…Too late, I realized my actions. I mean, really late. That was during second period, in the class transition. I had only realized I had acted like a freaking moron at lunch.

* * *

"Well," Feliks began, chewing on his Polish candy, "You didn't too bad…" I groaned, as I hid my face in my folded arms. So much for moral support, I thought sullenly, grazie Feliks. I looked at the blonde boy, now too busy texting to someone on his little pink and bedazzled phone. Most likely, his Lithuanian boyfriend. The one he had found while he was out of town, shopping for new skirts, no less. Did I mention that they've actually been going steady for over a year now?

I didn't? Well, now you know. I wanted a relationship like that...

I sighed, and turned back to my lunch. Twirling the fork about the red drenched noodles in the plastic container, soft words tumbled around and out of my mouth. The words were familiar, and they came out surprisingly well in my half attempted at singing. Grandpa Rome always did say I had a good voice…Maybe I could serenade Ludwig…

The thought made my cheeks tint slightly, but I kept up the song. "Give me freedom, give me fire. Give me reason, take me higher," I sand softly. The words continued to come, and I began to imagine the instrumental playing with me.

I don't know when it happened, but the room was so quiet, and then Feliks put a hand on my shoulder. "Dude! I never knew you would sing! The whole room has been awestruck by your amazing voice!" I blinked, face coloring deeply, and soon looked around at all of the wide eyes and captivated faces. Even fratello was staring at me.

I felt the world bear down on my shoulders, as I could feel the eyes staring at my back. Did I want to look? A small voice in the back of my mind asked did I need to look. The braver part, note: it rarely shows when I really need it, I'm serious, and I should have a white flag in place of that useless thing, told me to look back. Deciding to take a chance, I looked back, with my pride and whatever remained of my dignity choking me, and my facial color took a dive.

Ludwig was staring at me, with the other upper classmen. The English kid, Arthur, actually looked impressed, as he stood alongside his French on/off again boyfriend, Francis. The loud American was so shocked or stunned, that his ever present flag was actually gone. He looked so much better, without it, if you ask. I'm surprised he's one of our highest ranking students; he acts like a total dip wad most of the time. The creepy Russian wasn't smiling either, a vast improvement, and he had this thoughtful look. Then, the eff-er started clapping, a genuine smile coming across his face.

Where he started, more followed, before I knew it, the whole cafeteria was full of applause. I could see several people actually coming up to say something to me. And you know want to know what I did?

I ran out of there, faster than I've ever done in gym, and nearly left my shadow behind. I high tailed it to the boys' bathroom, and hid there until lunch was over. I kept my feet off the floor, and hugged my knees, and you know what – I cried. I cried like a freaking baby, quietly of course, no use to get the others to hear and find me.

I don't know how long I was in there, but eventually, I recognized fratello's feet in his brown boots. He tried to open my door, the lock clanged. A moment later, and a great bang was heard, as he brought the lock with his foot. The door slowly opened, a hinge looking ready to snap and fall to the floor as it did so.

Fratello, his name actually being Lovino, remember that, didn't say anything to me. He knew me better than most, with him being the older one of us by six minutes, and he knew not to say anything. He held out a hand, and said, "Get off the damn toilet. The bell is going to ring soon."

Just as the words left his mouth, the cursed bell rang, and students could be heard shuffling loudly off to their assigned clothes. I sighed.

I hadn't even gotten to eat lunch…

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**-END CHAPTER-**

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

How was it? I know the beginning probably had you all like: O_O WTF? But I promise, I will explain everything in time. This is a short Author's Note. Yes, this is Feliciano, and the beginning was something you'll see continued later. :3

How was the first chapter for everyone? :) This story was actually voted amongst the highest on my poll, that ended a few days. I picked this story at random to upload first since it was the most finished. I hope you guys like it!

I hope to see you all, again, real soon. Thank you again to everyone who voted, the rest of the winners are coming soon! Don't worry.

**Read and ****REVIEW!**

* * *

**EDIT: **For any who care, the song Feli is singing is "_Waving Flag_" by "K'Naan. :P

**EDIT2:** I changed the age difference, between Feli and Lovino, from the "months" to "minutes". I don't know how my AutoCorrect did that, but alright...(Thank you, Sunny from Germany, for pointing that out. I have no idea how my computer changed it...)

**EDIT3: **My brother was so kind to point out (read: a huge dick to tell me late) that 2p! characters are usually totally different and in a totally different universe with different rules. So, I changed it to "snapped!Italy", because I'm not really doing anything with 2p!Italy. That guy...he needs to be dead. Just shot. And burned. And then burned again. (A point out to any reviewers who asked about this.)

So yeah...no 2p!Universe. I'm sorry if you guys are sad. However, you're still going to see that ending like at the beginning of the chapter. Trust me, a lot leads up to that. A LOT. I can't emphasize that enough. So, be prepared.


	2. Good Girls Go Off the Road

**Borderline Obsession**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Highschool!AU: Feliciano would do anything to get Ludwig, the cute German's attention. He meant anything; he had already planned out how he would do away with the obstacles standing in his way. Snapped!Italy

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

Author Alert: Bluejay139, crumbthief

Story alert/ Favorites: ** Lady-Pyrien, Bluejay139, coolcat101s, Kisa2012, whitealmond, nadzuke eno mono, Prussian Sinister, HetaliaHeart, lunynha, harley kush, Alternate Life Story, crumbthief**

Reviewer(s)!: ** Lady-Pyrien, Oceanfur, Bluejay139, coolcat101s, sunny, tttooohappy, whitealmond, nadzuke eno mono, Prussian Sinister, HetaliaHeart, lunynha, crumbthief**

Lady-Pyrien: Good to see one of my favorite authors on yet another of my stories. :D

Oceanfur: I'm glad you like the beginning horror bits of it. I made a note back in the first part about it, because I changed it. I can't do 2p!Italy, I don't want that turn of the story. I changed it to "snapped". It fits better.

Bluejay139: I'm glad you love it. That makes me so happy.

coolcat101s: It makes me happy to know someone likes my writing, considering that I usually think I can't write a story worth a damn. ^^' (it might be better to keep an eye on Italy more. Just so, he doesn't do anything without you knowing about it.)

Sunny: Hallo! The 'months' thing is something my computer did by mistake. I have it corrected now, to 'minutes'. I meant for minutes, I don't know how that happened…It's nice to see people from my old home writing on my story. How is the Deutschland without me? I had to leave to go back to school. :)

tttooohappy: I'm glad you do, but you'll soon find that Italy got his info wrong with that little tidbit. I have a DA now, but um…there is no 2ps. I decided against it, and changed it to "snapped". It'll be the same thing, nothing changed but that wording.

whitealmond: I'm glad you like it so far. Trust me, it gets better (read: fucking crazy) from here. Buckle up.

nadzuke eno mono: LOL, Sir Feliciano thy Booty Shorts. (Alois is jealous, I am glad to see another Black Butler fan) I'm glad I can see you so often! Thank you!

Prussian Sinister: LOL, glad to see another one of my fans on another one of my stories. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. :D

HetaliaHeart: That's alright; you could choose 3 story ideas. I love that song, thank you for telling me about it! I'm glad you enjoy this story; there is a lot more to come.

lunynha: I'm so glad you enjoy this fict. I'll try to keep the updates under control and not so late the fict looks discontinued.

Alternate Life Story: Tell me, person-with-this-username, how do you think this story would end? Hm? XD I'm just messing, great username dude! :D

crumbthief: MORE HAS BEEN MADE. XDD

* * *

**.:Chapter One:.**

**Good Girls Go Off the Road**

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"Get off the damn toilet, Feliciano," Lovino snarled again. My amber eyes narrowed, and he took a step back as if to give me space. But we all knew what it was really for. He was afraid of me. He always has been. You know that saying: 'It's always the quiet ones who snap'?

Well, Lovino knows that saying firsthand. He probably made it and passed it off as someone else. It wouldn't surprise me. He's been afraid of me since I pushed him out of the tree house, when we were four. He had called me a coward for not going down the slide. So I pushed him over the side, and made him see who the real coward was.

When our parents came out outside, all they saw was a bawling Lovino lying on the ground with a broken wrist and a broken leg. They saw "poor, little Feliciano" still in the tree house, crying and waving a white flag and screaming for help for his "hurt fratello".

Few people knew just dark I could be. Lovino knew, he had to suffer through a lot of accidents and coincidental injuries in my presence and others where I had a convenient alibi as to why I was not there, but he had gotten hurt.

My grandfather, Romulus knew, after he didn't give me an extra serving of pasta because I hadn't taken my siesta like I was supposed to. But he learned after that to let me have my way. It was because of the one day I cut the brakes in his car, and watched him get out to figure out why we couldn't move.

Lovino had seen me do it, but out of fear, he said nothing. He saw me, as I slid into the driver's seat and pressed the gas. He saw me try to run Romulus over. The only thing that saved Romulus was a tree. I got a bump on my head, because of him. And because of that one tree and how I had thought my revenge was still unfulfilled, I spiked his wine with laxatives.

Both of them knew better now, not to cross me.

* * *

So there I was, about five minutes later, already done with my bell work and doodling in my composition notebook. Well, that, and listening to fake mozzarellas talk about my little incident at lunch. I might have snapped my pencil in half, when one of them made assumptions about Ludwig thinking I was an attention craving dork singing to get some response from the upperclassmen.

"He's such a dork, I can't believe he would even do that."

I bent down at my side, to retrieve my pencil pouch. I pulled out a fresh one, trying to keep my smile. It wouldn't do to get riled up by a bunch of pastramis in class. We might have a substitute today, but that didn't mean I could really do anything. There was a whole room of witnesses.

Not only that, but when I checked my bag for my little trusty switchblade, I found it wasn't there. Someone had been in my bag, and had hidden it from me. It was a shame. Things had been going really well at home. It would seem I would have to do a check over the house to find who had taken it.

When I found out who did it, I would have to make sure they didn't touch my stuff again. A few broken fingers sounded appropriate, right?

"He can't even sing, he sounds like Mario on crack."

My eye twitched, and my smile thinned. The guy next to me, a Greek named Heracles, stirred in his sleep. He cracked open his eyes and said jade orbs looked to me. I smiled, sickeningly sweet, at him. He saw the threat in them, daring him to say anything, and winced, and went back to sleep.

I twirled my second pencil in-between my fingers, smile slowly thinning to nothing but a line. But what the girls said next made my smile turn to an unattractive scowl.

"Becky, don't even diss Mario like that. He's Luigi, no one cares about him and no one wants to. He's a crybaby, what a pussy."

My second pencil snapped on its own, I swear. My fingers stilled around it, and it just snapped. Diss Mario? I wanted to scream, all three of you are dissing him just by opening your mouths and using his pasta-freaking name!

"Yeah, and we all know it's Lovino who has the real talent. He got Antonio to fawn after him, and make a song after him for the talent show."

I licked my lips, and tried to regain my composure. I had this class to get over with. When school was done for the day, I could teach them a lesson. They had compared me to Lovino. Out of all people, they compare me to my older brother. They had the utter idiocy to even think he was better me. They were so dead.

"He's the only _one_ of them to have gotten a boyfriend. I bet you Feliciano's still a virgin, and yet he tries to flirt and act like he isn't. Doesn't he realize he's not fooling anyone?"

The thin line that was my mouth turned to a smile, as I pulled a smile notebook from small slit in my bag. I took up a pen and wrote down their names. It would be a shame if I couldn't show just how much better I was from Lovino, wouldn't it?

Of course it would, that's why they had to die.

Class came by, quickly after that. The substitute had no control of majority of the class, most of them barely finished the assignment. I had finished early, and chose to spend the rest of the period writing down little tidbits in Italian. I had heard off the TV that is was good to write down your feelings. So I wrote down just how much I wanted those girls to burn in Hell.

In no certain terms, of course.

When the bell rang, I tried to take my time to gather my things. The girls went to up and leave, and out the back door. I did what any would do in my situation, I turned to watch them leave, and waved, "Ve, watch your step~"

It was the oldest trick in the book.

"Huh?" One of them said, and stopped walking, just as one kept going forward, and bumped the other. The one who was the most out the door tripped on the loose step and hit the uneven concrete steps. I smirked, when she screamed.

Someone had broken the window last week, and since the school was dumb as stale bread, no one had thought to check for broken glass hidden in the steps. Well, except for me, that is. And judging by the girls' crying and curses, there was a lot of glass.

I was smiling as I walked out of the door, purposely stepping on the finger where a fake diamond squeezed her too fat fingers. She screeched at me, and since people were coming, I faked the poor Italian. I made my eyes big, and enticed a few tears. "Ve, oh mi Dio, are you alright? You're bleeding a lot!"

The girl stared at me, sitting up, and then glared at me. Her friends glared at me, I kept up my façade, unyielding. As if their ugly looks could best me. I had seen better coming from my cat, Poochie, when someone besides me, tried to touch her.

"What happened?" A teacher asked, and right as the girls opened their mouths, I said, "She tripped on the steps, and fell in some glass. She might need to go to the nurse, her chin looks pretty bad." Her friends dared to look at me, when the adults began to cart off their friend, and I smirked.

I whispered, "Watch your step." Then, I raised myself from the ground, and brushed the invisible dirt from my person. I threw them a smile over my shoulder, "It'd be a shame if you got hurt before I could touch you."

"Pervert," one girl snapped, and I giggled.

"I think you mean, 'prescient', _cagna_." I turned back, and walked away. I smiled innocently, "Remember red lights mean stop. Watch out for the curves."

* * *

It would take them until they were on the road to home, that they managed to see a red light on their dashboard. But they dismissed it, not knowing how really important it really was.

I saw them on the evening news, with Ludwig, while he was telling me about our assignment together. Something had gone wrong in the workings of the car's system, something about low brake fluid, and when they meant to stop at the road…well, they kept going.

It was too bad, that the road was a curve over a rapid river.

Ludwig shook his head, and I thought he looked so cute, when he frowned, as he said, "It's a shame. How did they not know about that?"

I shrugged, trying to hide the mirth in my eyes, and the smirk behind my lips. "I don't know, but it's a shame no one came and told them about it…"

Ludwig sighed, "Ja, yes, it is. They could have lived…" I smiled inwardly, as I thought that if they had listened to me, they might still be alive.

Or not.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**-END CHAPTER-**

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

How was it? I don't if you guys are catching onto the hints thrown in every here and there. ^_^

The chapter titles are songs that I twisted. Ha ha. And yes, every beginning of each chapter is a look into the dark. Bring a flashlight and a phone to dial 911. ^^

Hurrah, a dark!Feli scene! *gun pressed to head* Err, I mean: How do you guys like the story so far? (Please review. Feliciano has been very upset with me for not updating earlier.)

I hope to see you all, again, real soon. Show this story to your friends, please and danke.

**Read and ****REVIEW!**


End file.
